


Harrington and Fowl

by Kevin_DesertBluffs



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, The Girl Who Could Fly - Victoria Forester
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_DesertBluffs/pseuds/Kevin_DesertBluffs
Summary: Conrad Harrington III and Artemis Fowl II are very, very similar in intelligence, demeanor, and choice of companions. What would happen if they met one day in an airport?





	Harrington and Fowl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really, really long time ago, so it isn't my best. It was also the first fic I ever wrote.

The airport was hot and sticky on a sweltering day in late August. Crowds of people waited in enormous lines into airplanes, through baggage checks and security. Two groups of such people were resting on opposite sides of the airport. In one group, Piper Mccloud and Conrad populated a corner. Conrad was glued to a book on astrophysics. Piper was bouncing up and down excitedly.  
“Hey, Conrad!” Piper exclaimed, suddenly noticing a tall dark haired boy across the airport holding himself the exact same way Conrad used to: with lots of “I’m smarter than you, and if I want to do something, there isn’t a thing you can do to stop me” arrogance.  
“Hmm?” Conrad replied, barely looking up from his book.  
“That boy across the airport looks like you”  
“Mm.” Conrad looked back down at his book, his subconscious brain marking the conversation “unimportant”  
“Think he’s a genius?”  
“Is who a genius?”  
“The boy I was just talking about.” Piper replied slightly annoyed  
“Which boy?”  
“The one across the airport!”  
“Where??”  
“There!!” Piper exclaimed, violently jabbing a finger in the boy’s direction.  
Conrad followed her finger to the person she was pointing at, and stopped.  
“He looks like me.”  
“That’s what I’ve been saying!!!!” Piper exclaimed.  
Across the airport, Artemis was glued to his computer, coding something urgent and last-minute. Holly Short was surveying the area. Her eyes rested on a certain blonde haired boy across the airport, carrying himself exactly like Artemis.  
“Hey, Artemis!” Holly exclaimed  
“Hmm?” Artemis replied, barely looking up from his computer.  
“That boy across the airport looks like you”  
“Mm.” Artemis looked back down at his book, his subconscious brain marking the conversation “unimportant.”  
“Looks like a genius,” Holly speculated  
“Mm.”  
“For gods’ sake Artemis! That boy looks like you!”  
“Mm.”  
“Forget it! I’m going to meet him.”  
“Mm… What?” Artemis looked up in time to see Holly walking away. He got up to follow her. By the time he got there, Holly was already engaged in a conversation with a red haired mud-girl. Off to the side, a blonde haired boy was intently listening to their conversation. He was wearing a navy blue suit very similar to Artemis’s own, and was carrying himself in a way that could only mean that he thought himself to be the smartest person in a metaphorical room. Artemis instantly hated him. But, with all the experience he had, Artemis knew that the best way to combat arrogance was arrogance.  
Artemis straightened his coat. “Well. What do we have here?” Artemis wondered aloud, fixing Conrad with an unwavering icy stare. Conrad stared back equally witheringly.


End file.
